


For The Parents Of My Children

by creative_smtimes



Series: Poly Pals and Parents [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Letters, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pregnancy, polyamorous parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_smtimes/pseuds/creative_smtimes
Summary: On New Year's Eve, I asked my partners to write letters to one another about our love and our future as parents together.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin/John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin/John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Bellamy Blake/Echo/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo/Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Emori/John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/Emori/John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy/Emori, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes, Echo/Clarke Griffin, Echo/John Murphy (The 100), Echo/Raven Reyes
Series: Poly Pals and Parents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677601
Kudos: 6





	1. Bellamy's letters

Dear Clarke, 

The first time we met, I already noticed you very quickly. Lexa and I talked about how pretty you were and how much it sucked that you only seemed to have eyes for Finn. Then Raven shouted at him and also you a bit and Lexa was just quicker at being by your side to explain and take care of you than I was. You still dated Finn for a while, which sucked but then you started dating Lexa and I was so so happy for you two. Of course, I still flirted with you but not in a way that would get in the way for you and Lexa. I loved you as a friend first, like I loved Lexa, too. Then she died. We were devastated. After we talked about all this, you were the one who took over the role as the responsible group mom and I loved you for it. You thought of practical ways to get us all out of our grief. I could feel that you were missing physical contact, the kind you got with Lexa. Of course, I knew, I couldn’t give you exactly that, but on that dance night on Emori’s birthday, I knew you needed someone to hold you because you were missing her. So I opened up my arms and we danced, slower than the rhythm, slower than anything, just you and me and warmth and I loved you for it. Now we will be parents together and I can’t wait to see you be a mom to my children. I know you will do amazingly.

* * *

Dear Raven,

You were a bit of a pain in the ass when we first got to know each other. Back then, I didn’t understand you yet, even after you had told us some of your story. Our first Día de los Muertos was the first time I was impressed by you. The way you took over the group, made everyone tell us something good, made me see the person you really were for the first time. And, to be honest, that side of you always turned me on. You were with Anya then so I kept my distance, not wanting to overstep. On the day before your 20th birthday then, I found you at the train station. Instead of talking you out of running away, I bought a ticket and went with you. We spent the weekend together, distracting each other from all our bad thoughts and when we came back, we agreed to forget about it. Staying true to our promise, I got closer with Clarke afterward instead, and you with Echo. But Clarke saw the way I still looked at Echo and you so she allowed me to have threesomes with you which soon turned into staying for breakfast. I couldn’t have survived losing Lexa and Anya if it wasn’t for you. You take my breath away every day, both with your mind and your beauty. I am so thankful to have you in my life. I love you.

* * *

Dear Echo,

You were exactly what I needed after Anya and Lexa died. You were the one to pull me out of my pit and you were the one who made me open up. You helped me open the cage in my own mind. You are a good friend, a loyal friend. You are a wonderful lover with the deepest understanding of how my mind works. I am impressed by your strength. You have lost so many people close to you and you still keep breathing. And not only that, you keep living. Even after Anya, your lifeline, died, you stayed and you fought and not only for yourself but you fought for our group. We have you to thank for this family we have now and our children will have you to thank for all the beautiful parents they will have. Thank you, my love. Thank you.

* * *

Dear John,

I’m not going to lie. When I first met you, I was pretty annoyed by you. With time, that annoyance turned into an annoying attraction. When you told me a few years ago that Emori was greysexual and had allowed you to fuck around, we had already become great friends. Sleeping with you only made our connection so much stronger. You know I know you’re sexy but - and please don’t puke on me for the sappiness - I’m most attracted to your heart. I don’t need to be doing anything romantic with you - we have our ladies for that, but I know that you are my best fuck bro and you’re going to be an amazing father to our children. I love you, bro.

* * *

Dear Emori,

I know you don’t like being confronted with so many feelings and we both know we’re not the closest out of all of us so I’ll keep this short. You are a great person, a wonderful friend. I see how much you love John and I can’t thank you enough for all the love you make him feel. I am happy to have you as a part of the family and I would not hesitate a second to trust you with my life and the lives of my future children.


	2. Clarke's letters

Dear Bellamy,

You are going to be the best dad any kid could wish for. I know you have experience with helping raise Octavia, but you are also just one of the most caring people I have ever met and I could listen to the stories you tell for hours. You already were such a great friend before the accident. Then, you and Echo just took over, made us come back together again, made us stay together and I will be forever thankful for that. During those months until that day in March, we grew closer and closer, all of us did. But you and me… I never knew how to explain it. You were there and you always seemed to know what I needed. You saw all the effort I made to help the others and you thanked me not just with words but also by making an effort with me as well. That night at Emori’s birthday, you knew exactly what I needed and your arms around my torso were it. Your strong, tight hug was what I needed to ground me again and that feeling of belonging there was how I knew I wanted to get into a different kind of relationship with you and so we did and now you’re going to be father to my children and, I can’t wait to see your strong arms hold up a child because I know our little balls of sunshine will feel right at home with you. Thank you for everything you have done with and for me. I love you.

* * *

Dear Raven,

I never thought I’d ever meet a person like you. How can you be my best friend, my sister and my occasional fuck-buddy? Okay, that sounded like incest but you get what I mean. Don’t tell Bellamy this but out of all of you, I would always pick you first. You saved me from myself after Lexa died. You managed to not only take care of me and yourself but also of my mother. I would trust you with my life, no questions asked. If we ever fight, I know I don’t need to worry because neither of us could stay mad at the other for too long. You will be an amazing mom to our children and, if, after you’ve seen me do it, you want to carry a child yourself, too, I’ll be with you every step of the way.

* * *

Dear Echo,

I am so proud of you. I know you don’t hear it often enough so here: I’m proud of you for surviving everything you’ve gone through. I thank you for everything you’ve helped us get through. I know what loss feels like. I know I haven’t experienced even close to the number of losses you have gone through and I admire your strength. If I’m completely honest, I simply admire you as a person, all in all, everything you do. I don’t think I would be ready to have kids if I didn’t have you (and the others of course but you especially) by my side to help. You are going to be such a good parent and I can’t wait to hear my kids calling you mom. 

I also want you to tell them stories of Lexa and Anya. You’re still the one who knew them best. I see them in you sometimes. Thank you for keeping them alive in you. Thank you.

* * *

Dear John,

Yea, you were annoying at first and yea, I would have never thought we’d ever get closer than hanging up at the same parties but now we’re here and I trust you with my life. You’re a good man, even if you don’t see it yourself and you’re going to be an amazing father figure or whatever role you want to have in the kids’ lives. You and Emori are honestly my OTP and I can’t wait to share a home with you as part of my family.

* * *

Dear Emori, 

We weren’t very close in the beginning and if you would have told me all those years ago that we would be parenting children together one day I would have called you crazy but here we are. I would give everything I have if it saved you. I’m sorry for getting so sappy but it’s true. If anyone ever hurts you again, I will kill them personally or throw myself between you and their punches so that you will be spared. I know my childhood was not even close to what you went through so I’m eternally grateful for every second I get to see you smile.


	3. Raven's letters

Dear Bell,

You were supposed to be just another fuck buddy, a friend I had who was attractive and willing to put his dick in me. But you cared and you stayed and you tricked me somehow with your smile and your intellect and your strength so I stayed, too, and it was the best decision ever and now that Clarke is pregnant and we’ll be getting another kid, too, I think I’m ready that, after these two kids are settled in, I may want a biological child with you, too. I mean, kids with our genes would be the hottest, so, can we really keep that beauty from the world? I love you, future baby-daddy. Kisses, Rae.

* * *

Dear Clarke,

Where the fuck do I even start describing how important you are to me? I hate being cheesy and you know that, but you are my best friend, a great co-girlfriend to Bell, a nice addition to my sex life… You and your mum took me in during a really fucking shitty time and you understood me on a level I couldn’t have believed anyone would ever get to. You accepted my feelings for Bellamy and his for me and you let all of us love each other when you could have gotten angry with us instead. I never thought I’d ever want to have kids but now that I can see that happening in my future, I’m glad I’ll have you by my side. You are truly the best.

* * *

Dear Echo,

I always thought you were hot, not gonna lie, and the way you loved Anya was only making you more attractive. After she died, we started using each other to fill the void she had left behind but now I know we can never do that. You are something different from her. Different but still something I can love so so much. You understand me and you can help me and the way you make my body feel is unparalleled. You were exactly what I needed then and I know I will never stop needing you now. 

* * *

Dear John,

I love you so much, dick head. Thank you for being a great boyfriend for Bellamy, thank you for bringing me and Emori together, thank you for being a friend with whom I can throw my serious self out of the window. I really don’t know how to describe you, man. You’re a brother I never had, someone I can live a childhood with that I never had at an age at which anyone else would call my behavior strange or retarded. So yea, thanks for being retarded with me.

* * *

Dear Emori,

We both know I didn’t like you too much in the beginning because you were taking away my new bro by dating him and being a fucking distraction but with time, you have become a maybe even closer friend than John (don’t tell him or I’ll end you). I feel like you’re the only one out of the gang who can understand me when I go full geek. I’ve never had a friend like that before, someone I can gush about science with on this level of expertise. You’re a true one, a good one. Never change, fart face.


	4. Echo's letters

Dear Bellamy,

You are one of the few people left in this world who can truly understand me. We all know the story of how my friendship with Anya saved my life. After she died, I was scared that anchor tying me to this world was gone. But then you talked to me. You made sure I could open up completely. You let me say her name again. I’m sure that in some way or another, you saved my life, too. I never felt like I belonged anywhere. The only person I knew I belonged to, was Anya. When she was gone, you were the first person to give me hope that I would find a home again. And I did. With you and with the others and you do not know how happy that makes me feel. I do not say it enough: Thank you.

* * *

Dear Clarke,

Lexa was like a little sister to me. I know you made the last year she had with us probably the best year of her life and I thank you so so much for that. If we went by traditional guidelines, I should hate you. I was into Bellamy and he was into you. I should have been so damn jealous but I wasn’t because I could see that you were good for him and he was good for you. Then, like some miracle, it turned out he was into me, too. And into Raven. When we had that conversation, the three of us could have gotten mad at each other, clawed our eyes out. But we didn’t. We made it work. Seeing you with him and then, after that part developed as well, with Raven, does not make me jealous in the slightest of ways. I love seeing the love in your eyes for them and it has been a truly beautiful experience to see that love grow in your eyes when you’ve been looking at me. I can kiss you now and it feels right. I know you and Bell will be the primary parents for the kids at first and I am happy with that. I will do my best to learn from you how to be a good mother because I already know that you will be amazing. I love you, mother of my children.

* * *

Dear Raven,

You fucking beast. You knew I had an eye on you already when Anya was still around but you never made a big deal out of it. The first time we fucked, you could tell that I had doubts. So you looked at me and said: “Come on, babe, we have hella chemistry. Anya would ship the fuck out of this.” So we continued. And yes, we are hella cute together, not just in bed. I love you and I love the way you love me and the way you love our boyfriend and I love the way you make us all feel. Your beauty is unparalleled and the way your brain works turns me on every day. You will be the best worst influence on our kids the world has ever seen and I can’t wait to be a part of your life forever. 

* * *

Dear John,

One of the best parts about every single one of my days is seeing the way you love my loved ones. Your food is almost better than any orgasm and we both know how good Bellamy is in bed! Sitting on the couch with you, watching the people we love love each other and just watching, with our bodies intertwined and just feeling all that love flow through us… I honestly cannot describe how much I love those moments and I can’t wait to have our kids be a part of that messy pile of happiness. You’re a fucking good guy and I am so grateful for your love.

* * *

Dear Emori,

You know I say this to as little people as you do but: I trust you. I trust you fully and completely, no questions asked. We both know what it’s like to live with constant uncertainty, to feel like you have no one you can turn to. Well, you, my friend, have been a true bro these past years. Going out with you while our boyfriends are doing it is one of the most fun things a girl can dream of doing. I so admire your unapologetic humor and would not want to change anything about you, even if you say you would. You’re awesome and fucking amazing and despite all your doubts, I know our kids will love the shit out of you.


	5. John's letters

Dear Bellamy, 

You know how much I love you. I know you know. Still, I should probably say it more often. You are my family, my best friend (with Raven) and also obviously smoking hot. You’ll be one amazing hell of a daddy to both the kids you’ll be putting into our ladies and those we’ll be adopting. I know the way you’ll take care of them will be fucking attractive so yea, can’t wait.

* * *

Dear Clarke,

I’m bad at writing things like this but yea… I respect the fuck out of you, Clarke. I see how much you love the people I love, I see how you’ve grown to love Emori despite not being very close with her in the beginning so thank you for that. You’ll be an amazing mom and I feel very honored that you trust me with being a second dad to your kids. I promise I’ll try not to disappoint you. 

* * *

Dear Raven,

You’re the best bro a guy can ask for. Your sarcasm level was made in heaven and I fucking love the way you make Emori happy. You’re amazing with all your partners and I love that we can gush about Bell and Em together. Never change, because there’s no changing for the better anymore once you’re Raven fucking Reyes.

* * *

Dear Echo,

Is it weird if I say that the only way I could think of describing you was as a sort of older sister I never had? You look after me even though I never asked you to, you look after Emori, too and I’m thankful for that. I love how we can talk about Bell and Rae, planning cute shit for them and everything. You’re gonna be a fucking good mom because, well, you’ve had a bunch of practice by handling us.

* * *

Dear Emori,

You are the love of my life. Before I knew you I always thought I’d be the villain in everyone’s story. I was trying to stay away from people because all I seemed to be doing was hurt every single person I got in contact with. And then you came along. And I made you smile. That smile I was able to put on your lips, that beautiful smile is what kept me going, what made me believe in myself again. Today, I have a family and that is because of you. I wouldn’t have Bell, Raven, Clarke or Echo in my life if it wasn’t for you showing me I could love again, that I could be loved by someone. I know this is cheesy but this is how I feel. I want to spend eternity with you.


	6. Emori's letter

Bellamy asked me to write a letter to each one of you but you know how bad I am at expressing my feelings and writing six of these would have been too big of a pain in the ass so here, Bell, have one for all of you:

I never felt like I had a home before. I was sent back and forth from home to home, never fully belonging anywhere. I never belonged to Sierra either, but it was her death that finally brought me to a family, to you guys. Before I met you, I never liked to think of what my future would look like. I didn’t believe I’d get to have a future. Now I have a wonderful fiancé, a girlfriend and three wonderful, supportive friends that I live with and I will soon raise children with. I’m willing to admit that I am still scared of the whole kids thing, but I know you all will do great with those little things so I guess I’ll try my best to help. Good luck to us. Thank you for giving me a future I could have never even dreamed of.


End file.
